Marshall's Proposal (MarshallxRosie)
please do not edit unless you are an admin Disclaimer: Ok first off I don’t wanna see any hate comments, and I don’t wanna see oh I prefer this or that, No! Ok? We all have our different ships. Let’s all respect each other and our different opinions. This story just happens to be Marshall and Rosie. This is my second story so far. Also I sent a note to the creator of Rosie (XFangHeartX) on deviant art, and It’s been a few days. No response… I wanted to post this story anyways because there are people who ship Marshall and Rosie, hopefully she doesn’t get too upset. I also got permission to use Tundra in this story and there are a couple of other OC’s that belong to PurplePawPrints, but I used them because Tundrathesnowpup told me that she wouldn’t mind if I used them for a previous story I finished up in late December. In other words, I assumed that I could use them again since she said that the user wouldn’t mind if I used them for my first story. …Please try to… enjoy… Credit to the following users: * XFangHeartX (on DA) * Tundrathesnowpup * Purple Paw Prints :) :) There were a few errors that have been fixed from its original script. Read the Story first, then the Big News next... Story Marshall watched the border collie from a distance on top of a hill. She was at the pool with her friends Skye, Tundra, and Princess. He watched her splash through the water, her fur blowing through the tiny water drops every time she breached through the water. A deep red blush started to form on his cheeks as he kept his eyes on her. It was almost as if he was hypnotized, put under some magical trance. “Hey Marshall!” The Dalmatian broke out of his trance and looked over his shoulder to see Chase walking up the hill towards him, “What are you up too?” “N-Nothing just enjoying… the view”, Marshall put his head down on his paws, and his eyes towards the pool area again. Chase looked in his direction to see the girls at the pool, “oh yeah the view sure is good,” The German Shepherd turned around and smirked. The Dalmatian blushed, “I was watching… Rosie...”, Marshall admitted, he shuffled his paws looking back at the Border Collie. “She just makes me so happy,... I want… I wanna… I-I want to… Marry her,'' Marshall stammered and let out a dreamy sigh as he continued to gaze at the collie. “But I want it to be special… something she will always remember” “Aww that’s cute I remember when I proposed to Skye,” Chase blushed remembering the moment when he asked Skye to be his wife… she was so happy. “If you need any help let me, Rocky, or Zuma know, we are here for you” “thanks” Marshall walked back to the lookout. Chase went to go play tug o war with Smoky, Rubble, and Zuma. Marshall flopped onto a bean bag pillow descending halfway into it. Lost in his thoughts thinking of way to propose. “Hmm… how should I propose to her?” Marshall murmured to himself. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Chase, Zuma, and Rocky walked through the doorway. “Hey Marshall, Chase told us about how you wanted to propose to Rosie,” Rocky said. Marshall blushed, “Heh so you did huh?” “Yup! Alright so marriage proposal 101”, Rocky said. “Your gonna want to make it special-” “Obviously”, Chase butted in and snickered. “… Uncalled for anyway, we wanted to… to… hold on,” Rocky started to scratch himself behind the ear. Marshall rolled his eyes and smirked, “Actually I’ve already thought of something,” Marshall said. “Really? What is it?” both Rocky and Zuma asked. “Ok so this evening…,” Marshall explained to them his whole plan to propose. “Wow… that sounds like a great idea!” Zuma said. “Yeah she would really like that!” Chase said. “I know she will… by the way what were you going to say Rocky?” Marshall asked looking at Rocky who had just finished scratching himself from behind the ear. “Oh… I was gonna say we could help, but your idea sounds really good!” Rocky said. Suddenly the girls came walking through the doorway, “hey boys!” They all giggled and nuzzled their mates. The adult males blushed and smiled. Marshall noticed that everyone had and was wearing their marriage pins except for him and Rosie. He couldn’t help but feel kinda guilty and left out, but tonight… that would all change…. “Tonight,” he thought to himself, “tonight” That evening, Rosie hopped in with Marshall into his vehicle and started heading off to the countryside near Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi’s farm, but not too far away from the town area. The sun started to slowly set off in the distance as they walked upwards up a hill with a huge oak tree on top. Before they left the town area Marshall picked up a picnic basket from Mr. porters that Marshall was holding in his mouth. He was starting to feel anxious and started to get a bit shaky. He lifted the top of the lid of the basket and caught a glimpse of his proposal gift. “Is something wrong Marshall??” Rosie looked over her shoulder towards him, she was holding some blankets on her back. Marshall jumped a bit and quickly shut the lid of the basket. “N-No I’m ok,” he said firmly, frozen in his spot. Rosie walked back towards him. “Tonight’s going to be amazing,” She nuzzled against him. Marshall smiled, “yeah… amazing” “Are you sure you’re ok? You seem a bit shaky,” she gave him a concerned look. “I-I… I’m just uh.. cold!” He failed to find a better excuse. “How? It’s summertime,” she giggled and leaned into him. “You can catch a cold in the summertime,” Marshall said. “Of course you can” When they got to the top of the hill, the two got a nice view of a wide open field, they were able to see for miles. Crickets chirped and a couple of fireflies were visible. There was also a wooden table right under the tree. Marshall began to set up the table and meal. He put a red and white checkered tablecloth over the table, then he put a candle in the middle and lit it. “Ow!” “What’s wrong?” Rosie asked. “Just got a small burn, nothing big,” he chuckled sheepishly. Marshall brought a white plate from the picnic basket, and a plastic container of spaghetti, he also brought out two smoked steaks that were cut up into tiny cubes and had a bit of some seasoning. The orange hue of the sky started to fade into a dark purple color as dusk started to end, it was now night. However the moment wasn’t right just yet. “Thank you for this romantic night Marshall,” Rosie said finishing up her meal. “But, I’m curious…,” Marshall looked up from eating his meal. “Why did we go all the way out here?” A smile started to stretch across the Dalmatians face. “I’m glad you asked, come with me… I have to show you something,” Marshall carried the candle by its handle in his muzzle. He started to lead her from under the tree and onto the open grass field. The two sat down, Marshall took the candle in his paws. “Are you ready?” He asked. Rosie nodded a bit nervously. With that being said Marshall blew out the candle and the next thing Rosie saw was probably one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. The moment the candle went out the two saw all the stars of their galaxy. They caught a glimpse of some shooting stars and were even able to see the Milky Way's spiral ring that was made up of stars and sun’s went all the way across the night sky. “This is why I brought us out here…” Marshall said. “It would be impossible to see this with all the big city lights in the way,” he looked deep into her eyes, he could see the Milky Way's spiral ring going across them and a shooting star. “I-It’s beautiful!” She murmured, eyes widen gazing at the night sky above her, she turned around towards Marshall, “I can’t believe it-” she paused. Marshall was holding a perfectly balanced rose on the end of his snout and let me say it was one of the reddest roses you could ever see, “Rosie…” he began, “ever since I first met you… I knew you were the one.. who would always be there for me… you have cherished me and aided me in my injuries… and my clumsiest moments,” Marshall chuckled a bit, “but now.. I.. I-I.. I want to know…,” He kneeled down on his two front paws. Rosie felt her two paws come to here lips, “…will you make me the happiest dog in the world and.. m-m-m,” he stuttered, he took a deep breath, heart racing in his chest, “marry me??” He looked up at her, he could see his reflection of himself in her right blue eye and left yellow eye. Tears of joy started swelling up in Rosie’s eyes, as she imagined their future together, “YES!!!” She tackled him and squeezed him into a tight hug, grinning widely. “Yes! I will marry you!!!” She pressed her muzzle against his and gave him a kiss. Marshall could feel his cheeks burning up, he let out a victory howl, “woohoo!! I can’t believe it! She said YES!!!” (Scene change Tundra’s badge:) Rosie and the girls were gathered at Katie’s for her bachelorette party. There were bowls of treats and bones and a few drinks. Music played through the room. “It’s time girls! it’s finally time for Rosie to get married!” Tundra chuckled and nudged the border collie with her elbow. Tundra, Princess, Skye, and all the other girls were all there. Rosie blushed a bit with all the attention on her. “Let’s dance!” Katie has gotten a disco ball and used it for Rosie’s bachelorette party. They all dance around the floor as the lights reflected multiple different colors off the shiny floor. The tiny light squares rotated around the whole room touching every corner. “Woohoo!” Rosie shouted going all out dancing. She didn’t care anymore because tonight was her night, “I wonder what Marshall is up too…” “Don’t worry about what their up to, let’s keep dancing!” Skye said Rosie thought for a brief second, but shook her head and kept dancing, she howled and barked to the beat of the music. She almost fell but managed to catch herself. “Whoops! Lost my balance there,” She chuckled sheepishly. The other girls laughed and kept dancing. (Scene change Chase’s badge:) Marshall and the rest of the boys were all gathered at the beach for the night for his bachelor party. Rocky, Chase, Zuma, Rubble, Bang and all the other guys. Good thing it was night other whys the seagulls would be all over them. Their were torches dug in the sand. Music played through the area. They all stood around a fire in the middle. They had an ice chest and a couple of bowls with some bones. Though their area was a place on the beach only they knew about and nobody else did. “I love her so much! She’s the light of my life!” “Good for you! Chase said. “and just wait, maybe in a year or so you’ll have little pups running around you,” Marshall blushed redder than his fire truck. “Puppies… Right…” he thought for a brief moment and started to warm up to the idea of becoming a father. His tail started to thump up and down against the sand. All the boys kicked their paws around in the wavy gold colored sand. The light from the flames almost made the sand look like wavy sheets of smooth gold. (Scene change Zuma’s badge:) The day of the wedding came by a lot faster then the two expected. Marshall was at his clumsiest limit and Rosie was as shy and as nervous as she could possibly be. Both were under a lot of pressure and were extremely nervous. “Oh boy there sure i-is gonna be a lot of p…people,” Marshall breathed heavily. “I… I don’t feel… feel so uhh…” Marshall almost fainted but was caught by Chase and Med. The three of them were wearing black tuxedos with black bow ties. “Woah careful Marshall, you don’t wanna faint on the biggest event in your life!” Chase said balancing him back on his paws. “I know I just need some... some water,” Marshall said putting a paw to his head. Chase looked at Med, “Can you get him a cup of water?” The mixed breed nodded and left the room. Outside, everyone was getting all the requirements for the wedding done. James was holding a pillow with the two marriage pins. He felt good playing his part in the event, being a dog of love, for his brother in law’s wedding. Tundra, and Skye were helping Rosie get groomed and dressed for her big day. Angel had offered to be the flower girl for the wedding. When the moment came Marshall’s best guy Chase ushered him to the altar. While Marshall’s groomsmen; Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Bang, Cooper, and Ryder were all lined up on the left of him. At this point Marshall was more nervous than he ever was. His paws felt like jelly and were sweating, his ears twitched. Everyone sat down in their chairs waiting and chatting. “You should probably control your sweating,” Chase said. “You don’t wanna stink,” “Why am I so nervous?” Marshall muttered to himself. He tugged on his bow tie and tapped his paws against the ground. Suddenly the music started playing. Everyone focused their attention on the bride. Rosie was wearing a white wedding dress. “Wow… she looks.. remarkable…” Marshall murmured, feeling his cheeks burn. He could see Rosie’s rouge blushy cheeks through her white veil as she walked down the aisle. Rosie made her way up to the altar and winked a few times at Marshall. Rosie’s bridesmaid’s; Tundra, Princess, and Katie were all lined up on the right of her. While Skye was Rosie’s maid of honor. “Can I be the first to say… you look absolutely beautiful?” Marshall whispered. Rosie quietly giggled, “and can I be the first to say you look really cute?” She whispered back. Marshall blushed and grinned widely. A preacher stood close to the side of them. He opened his bible, cleared his throat and started the speech. “Do you, Marshall, take Rosie, to have and to hold from this day forward.. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" “I do” “And do you, Rosie, take Marshall, to have and to hold from this day forward.. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?” “I do” The preacher smiled and nodded, “shall we have the pins?” James grinned. The heart dotted Dalmatian pushed the pillow towards them. Marshall took a tiny pin that had a golden flame that looked like his badge symbol and pinned it to Rosie’s collar. Rosie took a pin that had a golden medical cross and pinned it to Marshall’s collar. “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride” Marshall’s tail wagged insanely fast. He lifted Rosie’s veil and went in to seal the deal. However you know Marshall and his clumsiness, he leaned in and fell forward. Chase grabbed the back of his tuxedo and caught him right thin and there. But Marshall’s lips… were caught by Rosie. A couple of gasps and small giggles could be heard from the crowd. The preacher snorted a bit, he looked down and put a hand over his mouth. Marshall stood back up and blushed full on red in embarrassment. “You wanna… try again?” Rosie smiled and this time they both went in and landed the long kiss. The two hugged each other. A few joyful tears escaped from both their eyes and from the crowd. The crowd clapped and cheered for the newly married couple. Rice and flower petals were showered and blown over them as they walked down the aisle towards the reception party. “Heh that’ll be a stowy to tell, eh?” Zuma nudged Rocky. “Sure will hah.” From that moment on, the now married couple spent their next days and years together happy… but just as they thought it couldn’t get any better… …that’s when they learned… some big news… The Big News (Scene change Princess's badge:) ~A few years into their marriage~ Rosie was giving Princess her check up on her pregnancy. Along with an ecstatic and overjoyed Zuma in the room. “How do you feel?” Rosie asked Princess, while tapping on a clipboard with a pen. “I feel alright.. though I can feel my stomach getting bigger…,” Princess said rubbing her stomach gently with one paw. “Oh I can’t wait till they’re here!” Zuma said grinning widely and wagging his tail uncontrollably. Princess smiled warmly at him. “Well then you seem to be doing great, come back in two weeks or if you feel anything different come back sooner or-urp!-” Rosie pressed her paw against her chest. “I-In-urp!-“ she tried to finish her sentence but felt something rising from her stomach and up her throat. “What’s wrong?” Princess asked with a concerned look. Rosie didn’t answer she ran to a nearby trash can in the corner of the room. She let half of her body fall to the ground while the other half of her gripped onto the can and she started to puke all over the inside of the trash can. “Zuma go get Marshall and Ocean!” Princess said panicky and anxious. Zuma ran out of the room to go find the Dalmatian. “What's happening?!” Princess said. “Rosie lifted her head from the can, “I… I don’t know I-” she stopped and puked a bit more, “I’ve been feeling weird lately, I didn’t think it was a big deal, but I should probably-urp!-probably get it checked out,” she grabbed a paper towel and wiped some bits of vomit off her muzzle. Suddenly a thought came to mind of what it could be causing her sickness. “Rosie… you don’t think you could by any chance possibly be…,” Rosie stared at her, a small smile started to form on both their muzzles and they knew there was only one way to find out if their thought was true. Rosie’s tail started to wag a bit. Marshall ran into the room, while Zuma and Ocean laggard behind. The Dalmatian moved towards Rosie with a bit of a worried look on his face. “R-Rosie! what’s wrong?!” “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she cooed, trying to calm down the protective Dalmatian, “I just threw up… do you still remember how to use the ultrasound machine Ocean?” “Sure do,” Rosie got the gel and squeezed it very gingerly across her abdomen area and Ocean helped her get hooked up to the machine, while Marshall stood right by her side. “W-Wow… that is c-cold” Rosie shivered as the machine pressed gently against her abdomen. “I told you it was,” Princess chuckled. “I’m sure whatever it is, it’s not life threatening,” Marshall said in a calm tone. Ocean moved her eyes back and forth across the screen of the device in her paws like she was reading a book and suddenly her eyes widen. The white Labrador had a grin formed across her muzzle. “You two… might wanna check this out…” Marshall looked at Ocean with a worried look. “I-Is it bad?” Ocean didn’t say anything but smiled. She walked over to Marshall and Rosie, pressing the screen against her body as she made her way to them, wanting it to be a surprise. “Have a look!” Ocean handed Rosie the device. Marshall peaked his head from behind her shoulder. Both Marshall’s and Rosie’s jaw dropped and their eyes widen at the sight of the screen. “p… pu… puppies?!” Marshall murmured wide eyed, there were four little blotches on the screen. Rosie’s tail started to wag uncontrollably as it thumped against the side of the counter. “It appears so! I’m pregnant!!” Beamed happily. She leaned into Marshall and continued to look at the screen of the device. She could already see her babies running around and playing. What will be their names? What will be their genders? What will they look like? So many thoughts were coming to her head at once she couldn’t process anything. Cael landed on the edge of the device and craned his head down to look at the screen. “Congratulations!!” Both Ocean and Princess barked. Congratulating the new soon to be mommy. “That… that means I’m gonna be a dad!” Marshall exclaimed. His tail started to wag faster than Rosie’s as an overjoyed, happy expression conquered his face. “I’m gonna be a dad!!” He said in delight. “We’re both gonna be dads!!” Zuma said. The two males high pawed each other, They were both overwhelmed with joy. The two pregnant dogs chuckled and nuzzled their mates. Marshall was excited to hear this, his eyes glimmered with joy. Though he didn’t know what fatherhood would be like. He could imagine a little him running around, but it didn’t matter what fatherhood would be like for him, because he knew that becoming a father would be one of the greatest things that could happen to him. He wrapped his paws around Rosie and hugged her tightly… but not to tight… (Scene change Marshall’s badge:) ~A Few Weeks Later~ “The puppies are coming!!!” Marshall shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran with all his might back towards the lookout, dashing past pedestrians on the sidewalk. He just received word from Tundra that Rosie was having his pups right now! “Out of the way everyone it’s an emergency!! Red alert!! My pal’s gotta see his wife!!!” Chase murmured running behind the Dalmatian and was also carrying a grocery bag in his jaw “Yeah he’s gonna be a dad!!” Rocky shouted running behind Chase as they jostled past people. “Sorry!” “Wait up!!” Rubble shouted trying to catch up with the three other dogs. “Oh boy I’m out of shape… I need more calories…” The three continued to run until they approach the lookout. However Marshall didn’t stop and continued to frantically run through the lookout doors and around the corner in a bolt. “Rosie!! I’m herwwwwwWOAH!!” As Marshall ran around the corner he stepped on a small rubber ball and went flying into the closet. Marshall came walking out with a bucket on his right front leg and the end of a mop on top of his head like a wig that was covering his vision, “Rosie! Rosie I’m.. I’m here! W-Where are you…?! Where am I?! What’s going on!??!” “Marshall! Marshall! It’s ok, I'm right here…,” Rosie murmured, “It was just a kick…,” she nuzzled him, returning him back to his state of calm. Marshall removed the mop from his head and threw it aside and lifted his paw out of the bucket. “Oh… heh I guess I overreacted,” he chuckled sheepishly. The Dalmatian leaned down next to Rosie’s abdomen. “You hear that kids! Daddy got scared and fell! He went boom and hit his head! Heh silly daddy!” Marshall pressed his head gently against the side of Rosie’s belly, he could feel and hear their tiny kicks, his tail wagging so fast you could barely even see it. Rosie just chuckled putting a paw on her mouth. Marshall shifted his eyes to the right to see Tundra aging down with her pups surrounding her, she just smiled and snorted with laughter. “Heh false alarm,” he blushed a bit in embarrassment. “Don’t worry, Rocky was the same way with me,” Tundra said. “When I called you on your pup tag I specifically said “Rosie is feeling the pups kick…,” but you overreacted… again” “I know but… what if i-it wasn’t a kick, what if it was time? You never know!” Marshall said in his defense. Tundra just smiled and rolled her eyes. A tiny grey pup in between Tundra’s paws squeaked. The cocoa husky looked down at the yawning puppy. “Good morning sweety,” she nuzzled the tiny pup. Winter looked up at her mother and blinked a few times. She raised her tiny paw and tried to swipe her mom’s chin a few times. Sage and Aurora laid down on the side of their mother, snuggled in her fur. “Alright Marshall we’re here,” Chase said trudging into the lookout along with Rocky and Rubble on his heels. “Ok where-” “Sorry guys false alarm…,” Marshall said shifting his paws. “False alarm- oh that’s the third time this week!” Rocky was exasperated. “Yeah I know… sorry,” the Dalmatian put up a small smile. The irritated mixed breed scowled and walked out the doors of the lookout along with Rubble. Whenever Rosie told Marshall that his pups were kicking or doing any other type of movement he would always freak out and overreact thinking that they were on their way and everyday he seemed to get more anxious and uneasy than his wife. The others would believe it and waste their energy and time running around. Now it was Rosie’s turn to delivery hers and Marshall’s pups. Unfortunately for Rosie her pregnancy got in the way and prevented her from helping Princess deliver. Marshall, Med, and Ocean had to step in and take over. Rosie was upset that she couldn’t help one of her friends or anyone else, it was her job. Thought she understood why, but still… Zuma and Princess laid down in the TV room with their pups snuggled up on the side of their mother and a little yellow pup in between her paws. Zuma smiled warmly at her, Princess smiled softly at him back. He couldn’t be a happier dad. The couple decided to head outside and sunbathe for awhile in the grass. “What should we name them?” Rosie asked, her tail wagging. “Umm I’m not sure,” Marshall scratched the back of his head. “I was thinking maybe Hershel for one of the boys,” “Oh that’s sounds like a great name for one of them! I was thinking… Bia for the girl,” Rosie nuzzled her mate. “The names sound good,” Marshall murmured. “I’m sure we’ll come up with names for the other two. “M… Marshall!” “Huh?” Marshall turned his head to the left of the border collie. “What’s wrong?” “I-I think it’s time! Their coming!!” She put a paw on her stomach and howled in pain. “W-what?! Now? For real this time?!?!” “Yes NOW!!!!” She cried. “What’s going on???” Chase asked, all the noise had gotten his attention. “It’s the puppies their coming now!!” Marshall said. Rosie struggling and crying in pain was more than enough to convince Chase that they were really coming this it. “Ocean I need you now!!” He called her on his pup tag. “''Whats going on''?” Ocean asked. “It’s Rosie, she’s having her pups for real this time!!” “''On my way''!!” The two carried Rosie to the delivery room and placed her on a delivery bed. About four minutes later Ocean arrived and rushed to Rosie’s aid. Chase left the room to let the two other do their work. “Don’t worry Rosie we’re gonna help you,” Ocean murmured trying to release some of the pressure off the border collie.. “M-M… Marshall.. it hurts!!” Rosie had two rivers streaming down her cheeks, she grabbed on tight to His paw. “I know, I know, I’m here for you- we’re here you! We’ll get through this together!” “I can’t do this on my own I need your help Marshall!” Ocean said. Marshall patted Rosie’s paw before she let go and let him do his work. (Scene change Rosie’s badge:) About two hours later it was over and Rosie has finally given birth to her pups. She was laid down on her side resting and breathing quickly. Delivering had derive her from all her strength and was too weak to speak or move. Though.. she was happy… “Rosie…” The exhausted border collie used all her strength to lift her head up to see Marshall. It looked like he was carrying Something in his paws. “There’s a few pups that wanna say hi to you!” Marshall came by her side and placed four pups by her. The pups laid right next to their mother all cuddled up in her fluffy coat. The moment she saw her pups, she got a bit emotional. A few tears came from her eyes. Marshall and Ocean smiled at the two. “Aw don’t get emotional… we’re a family now,” Marshall laid down on the other side of her and licked a few tears away from her cheek. “They’re… they're beautiful…,” Rosie tried to speak up, but it came out as a whisper. She nuzzled her pups very gingerly and then her husband. So they finally came this time huh?” Rocky put up a small smile, Walking into the room “Yup, this time they did,” Marshall chuckled. “Looks like the pups got more playmates,” Rocky said. “Yeah, and just wait in a month or two they’ll be running around and wrestling,” Marshall chuckled. Tundra noticed Rosie Had some tear stains on her cheek, “Aww what’s wrong Rosie?” “Um nothing just… got a bit e… emotional th-that’s all,” she said with her head turned away from her. “Aww don’t be sad you’re a mommy now,” Tundra said. “I-I’m not sad- just a bit emotional,” Marshall smiled and looked at his wife for a brief second, and then his newborn pups, “Hi there! I’m your daddy!” He gave a nose rub to the little rust colored puppy. His only daughter. He laid his head on top of Rosie’s, smiling cheek to cheek.. “I’m gonna be the best dad ever…” The END Category:Marshall Category:Rosie Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Zuma Category:Princess Category:Tundra Marshall x rosie Category:Love Story Category:Paw Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Rocky Category:Rubble Category:Fanon Stories